Mickey Mousecapade (episode)
"Mickey Mousecapade" is an episode of Game Grumps and the only episode of Mickey Mousecapade. Intro Arin: "Mickey Mouse?" Danny: (laughs hysterically) Arin: "First of all..." Danny: (continues laughing) Game Progress Danny beats the first level of the game, all the while laughing manically at Arin's jokes, before getting stuck on the second stage where he fails to beat the alligator boss and gets a Game Over. Discussion Danny explains at the start that before the episode, he and Arin watched a bad review of the game in the style of the Angry Video Game Nerd. Arin spends most of the episode making jokes about the game in a parody of this style, which Danny finds immensely hilarious and spends a lot of time cracking up. Many of Arin's statements involve the game's complicated game mechanics, difficulty and odd design decisions. He jokes about how bad the game is compared to a number of other things, and makes completely irrelevant jokes about vastly inappropriate subjects, including numerous misogynistic jokes about Minnie. This is similar to the impression/rant that Arin does in the Goldeneye episode. Towards the end of the episode, Arin breaks character to talk about the many sub-par AVGN imitators who came out after the AVGN's success, and how much more difficult it turned out to be to replicate his style. Danny also speculates that this will be the first episode of Game Grumps that his mother sees, and how proud she'll be to have sent Danny through college so he could make a living through the show. Quotes Arin: ''"'In this game, you play as a retarded mouse named Mickey. He's got his girlfriend with him but she should be too busy '''in the kitchen."'' Arin: "Sometimes your girlfriend gets kidnapped by a bird... just like her... '''bitch'." '''Arin': "Wow, glad I escaped that game! Wait, there's more? OOOH NOO! This game sucks better than a dick... farting on a... buhgina! Covered in poop!" Danny: "Can you give me strength, by perhaps listing a bunch of different types of things that can come out of an anus?" Arin: "This game reminds me of a piece of dooky-butt, that smells like I put my hand in my mother's butthole! I ate chili today just so I could take a shit that's better than this game!" Danny: laughter "Oh my god... oh my god..." Arin: "I dug up a grave because I hear that you take a shit when you die, and it's probably better than this game! What a buncha ass-drippings! What a buncha kooky dokky poo-poo! What a bunch of brown and red feces! Yeah, that's bloody feces!" Trivia *This episode is the third Dan and Arin episode to reach over 1,000,000 views. *Although the specific video that Arin is referring to in this video is unknown, the video in question is most likely the one by Game Dude. *Subjectively, this may be the funniest episode yet. External Links Category:Episodes Category:Mickey Mousecapade Episodes Category:One-off Episodes Category:Danny and Arin Episodes Category:Game Grumps Episodes Category:Episodes With More Than 1 Million Views